Eyeglasses with temple pieces the configuration, color or design of which can be changed have been suggested heretofore. Albanese, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,442, discloses glasses with ear pieces that are removable and a sleeve 8 that can be snapped onto or slipped from the side over a frame temple piece 4. Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,889, discloses means for decorating the lens-holding frame rather than the temple pieces, by forming the frame as a hollow tube into which flexible colored members can be inserted. It is clear from Albanese that the ornaments display only one aspect. If more than one ornamental side piece were desired, a piece not in use would have to be stored somewhere or discarded.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide eyeglasses with temple pieces the appearance of which can be changed by simple manipulation of the temple pieces. Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.